The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Strawberry plant, botanically known as Fragaria L. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flair’.
The new Strawberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ens, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new early-ripening Strawberry plants with an open plant density, good fruit quality, ease of harvesting and good postharvest longevity.
The new Strawberry plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2003 of a proprietary Strawberry selection identified as code name Flevo 00-24-7, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Strawberry selection identified as code name Flevo 00-08-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Strawberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Ens, The Netherlands in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Strawberry plant by cuttings in a controlled environment at Ens, The Netherlands since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Strawberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.